Wraiths Of God
by Bitter Sarcastic Jedi
Summary: Hi, my first time trying to write a starcraft fic. Not much action in chapter 1, but more will be added, with reviews of coarse


                                                Wraiths Of God

By: ME

Hey what's up? This is my first story about Starcraft. This story's about a squadron of wraiths calling themselves the Archangels or for more technical terms the 312th Wraith Squadron of the Dominion's Alpha Squadron. Here they are fighting off space pirates. Enjoy.

And please read and review.

The wraith star fighter, sleek, elegant and is the pride and joy of the Terran navy. Although it is not as powerful and effective as the Terran scout or the vast numbers of the zerg mutilisks but it's the best the terrans can churn out.

Anyways, back to the story, seven Benemoth class battle cruiser made their way through the void of space, they had a mission from Emperor Mengsk himself, to bring you up to speed, the Kel-Morian combine has hired several pirate fleets due to Mengsk insulting the Kel-Morine combine when they refused to join the Dominion, so now the experienced pirate fleets including one rumoured to be Alan Schazar's pirates.

So far though, Dominion troops and ships have been defeated at every turn, the much more skilled pirates have outfought the dominion troops who were all pretty much new recruits whom the Emperor so foolishly thought that they were more then capable of taking down the pirate fleets. He cannot be anymore wrong.

Now the public is frantic, the pirates are moving closer and closer to the Dominion throne world of Korhal. With General Duke killed and the bulk of Alpha Squadron and Dominion veteran troops killed trying to fight off Kerrigan and her zerg forces, Korhal is more venerable then before with a depleted armed defense force. In an effort to stop or slow down the invaders he has secretly sent out seven Battle Cruisers with full Wraith and Valkerie squadrons. Seven may not seem a lot but these are not regular Battle Cruisers, Each one has a more advanced energy supply so it can use it's Yamato cannon twice ,one after another. They also have stronger main gun, ten heavy laser cannon , four missile launchers, extra thick armour hull, faster engines, larger hangers and almost twice as long as the original battle cruisers.

……………………………….……………………………..

An explosion fills up a small space in the void as another pirate wraith was blown to pieces, shot down by another wraith, on it's side is an arm holding a whip, while a little bit above it is marked with 312th .

"YEEEEEE HHHHHAAAAAAAWWWWWW!!!!!" yelled the pilot as he goes off for another target.

"Nice shot Archangel 6 but keep in formation with 5 and 4" said a voice through the radio.

The wraith rockets around and is joined by two other wraiths, his wing mates.

"Boy, stay in formation otherwise you'll end up like that guy." 

The wraith to Archangel 6's right fire several laser bursts which blew apart an enemy wraith in front of them.

"Pathetic, your group killed only 8 fighters in all, we've gotten 13." Came a voice.

It was Archangel 7 she was teamed with, 8 and 9. "And I got 7 of those kills"

"Hey Max cut them some slack, 6 and 4 are new." Said A-5 (A=Archangel)

As the wraiths continue their melee a battle cruiser turned and sped towards the battle station. The battle station was Dominion built but captured by the pirates, The unusually large BC could try to recapture it but it means heavy fighting inside the station with heavy losses, and what good does the station does then? They have no extra crew to operate it and plus, rows of laser cannons, missile turrets and three battle cruisers make it look very dangerous to attack. So the BC powered up it's ultimate weapon, the Yamato gun. It took longer to charge the Yamato gun because of it has been modified to be even stronger and more devastating. The station and BCs tried firing on them but from that distance, it's very ineffective, especially against it's stronger hull. The gun fired and ripped through the station and two seconds passed as the ball of pure nuclear energy kept digging at the hull, already most of the people on the station had been killed from being incinerated from the ball, crushed by debris or died from the intense heat. Then it blew to millions of pieces as the deep space station was blown in all direction, the blast taking out two of the BCs .The third one was blasted off as it keep doing somersaults through space until it somewhat gained control and limped away from the battle.

Meanwhile the few wraith and valkerie pirates watched in horror as the station and BCs was destroyed and more in horror as the remaining battle cruiser left them in a hasty retreat.

One by one the remaining crafts powered down and surrendered.

………………………………………….

Done. So how'd u like it? Wished I had put a cliffhanger so that people will want to know what happens next but oh well.  Well read and review


End file.
